


4 times Sookyung and Seojung went on dates with other people + 1 time they went by themselves

by inmylife



Series: mall au [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, F/F, but it's ok because lua loves her, does ao3 know that vivi's name is actually kahei because like..., everyone is a gay mess basically, ft. sei as the voice of reason, ill give you a cookie if you can guess my rarepair, it was originally 5+1 but then i ran out of ideas lol, its the mall au again bc im trash, juna needs a break, just let them nap pls, sei is a huge weirdo, sei is too good for this world, sometimes people yell and break things in the background, sookyung is DONE with everything, the dates just never work out for them ok, these chapters are all short af, try n guess the millenium liner pairings, yehana is a bad roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: Seojung leans over and whispers in Sookyung's ear. "We are never doing this again."Sookyung is fine with that.





	1. Minhyun and Jonghyun

They've been "dating", technically, for about three months before they went on their first actual date. Well, it wasn't a real date - it was spending their overlapping breaks together somewhere that wasn't either of their stores. And it wasn't even their idea. 

 

"Hey, Sookyung-ah," Jonghyun comments to her one day. "Minhyunnie and I are gonna go get pretzels, do you want to grab Seojung-ah and come with?" 

 

Sookyung grins, nods. "Oh, sure!" Sookyung will never say it, but she's glad Jonghyun invited them along. She and Seojung never really do things together… most of their girlfriend time consists of going over to each other's houses and making out. Or barging into each other's workplaces and making out. Or calling each other and having long, long talks. Things like that. Never going out specifically for food and a good time. 

 

They have to pop into Claire's to get Seojung. Aeji is helping a little girl pierce her ears - "Haeunnie, it won't hurt, I promise! Just hold onto Eomma's hand, ok? You don't have to look" - but no one else is in sight. No one is even at the register. 

 

"Unnie?" Sookyung asks. It's odd, to her, that Aeji is older than her (if only by a year). It's like with Yoojung, she looks a lot younger when she really is. "Where's Seojung?" 

 

"In the stock room," Aeji says offhandedly, never looking away from her 8-year-old charge. "Just go ahead back, it should be unlocked. Hi, Jonghyun oppa. I'm going to do it now, ok, Haeun-ah?" She clicks the piercing gun as Sookyung walks back into the room where her girlfriend should be, and she hears a shocked gasp from little Haeun as she does. 

 

"Seojungie?" Sookyung calls, sticking her head down a corridor. She can't see her girlfriend  _ anywhere _ . 

 

"Just a minute!" calls Seojung from somewhere down the hall. Sookyung leans against the doorframe as Jonghyun comes up to her. 

 

"Minhyun's gonna meet us there," he informs her. "This is, like, our thing."

 

"...it is, isn't it," Sookyung realizes, the countless times Jonghyun has slipped away on his break slotting into place in her head. 

 

"We met for the first time in line for pretzels," he remembers, a soft smile growing on his face. "In high school. Before either of us even worked here. So when we did both start working here we decided that that had to be our  _ thing _ ." 

 

"That's sweet, oppa," Sookyung tells him, as Seojung comes bounding down the hallway. 

 

"What - Sookyungie, why are you lying in wait  _ with Jonghyun oppa _ ?" 

 

They've come and "surprised" each other at break time before, but never with someone else involved. 

 

"We're gonna go get Auntie Anne's with him and Minhyun oppa. That okay?" she asks. 

 

Seojung grins brightly. "Of course! Let's go, I want cinnamon sugar!" 

 

Sookyung grins. Damn, she loves her girlfriend. Their fingers interlace and they practically skip off to the Auntie Anne's. 

 

Minhyun is leaning against the corner of the booth, a practically catlike grin in his eyes when he catches sight of the girls. (And to think, Sookyung's the one with a reputation for cat-like visuals!)

 

Sookyung smiles to herself when she sees how Jonghyun practically falls into Minhyun's waiting arms like they haven't seen each other in a year. With the exception of maybe Seongwoo and Daniel, they're the most overly affectionate pair she knows. 

 

(She and Seojung will give them a run for their money, though, she swears at that moment, and leans over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. 

 

Seojung giggles. "What was that about?"

 

"We have to beat out the oppas for title of cutest couple," Sookyung answers. 

 

"I'm down with that. I like your kisses.")

 

There isn't much of a line, so they immediately walk up to order. The guy at the cashier is named Eric, he's their age and… in Sookyung's opinion… a bit weird. 

 

"Hi, Minhyun and Jonghyun hyungs! Oh! You've brought other people along to your date?" This is accompanied with some awkward eyebrow raising. Seojung and Sookyung share a look. 

 

"Hi, Eric," Sookyung says, mostly to be polite. "Oppas, you can go first." She digs around in her ever-present pink messenger bag from Justice that she's had since she was twelve in search of her wallet. 

 

Eric keeps chattering with Minhyun and Jonghyun until Juna appears. "This'll take all day at this rate," she admonishes him. "Let me do it. Hi there - oh, and hi, Seojung-ah!" Seojung, clearly more at ease with Juna, smiles comfortably to the older woman. "Sorry, he's feeling a bit more… chatty today. I - " There's a crash, and Sookyung looks away from her messenger bag to stare curiously at the interior of the booth. "Kim Younghoon I will not let you near the lemonade machine ever AGAIN if you do not put Changmin down right NOW! Sorry." Seojung giggles at Sookyung's side and Sookyung has to laugh a little as well. The older boys order and the girls step up. 

 

"Uh, could I have a cinnamon sugar pretzel and - unnie, what are they doing?" Seojung breaks off suddenly. In the back of the booth, the three boys are huddled around the lemonade machine looking shifty. 

 

"Oh, god…" Juna shakes her head to herself. "Just ignore them. And don't order any lemonade," she warns. 

 

"Plain normal pretzel for me, please," Sookyung tells the older girl. Juna nods and passes them over the counter as Sookyung pays. 

 

"You get used to Eric," Minhyun reassures the girls as they join the boys at a table. 

 

"I'm not sure I  _ want  _ to," mutters Sookyung. 

 

"Jonghyun-ah," calls Juna from the pretzel stand, "tell Sejeong I'm taking another rain check on those dance lessons. Can't leave these idiots - Ji Changmin! - sorry - alone." 

 

Seojung and Sookyung exchange looks again. 

 

"Sejeong and I have our hands full anyway," Jonghyun says to no one in particular, "between Hyunbin, Sohye, and Risa."

 

"This is what you get for being a dance major, you know," Minhyun says. 

 

Seojung leans over and whispers in Sookyung's ear. "We are never doing this again." 

 

Sookyung is fine with that.


	2. baby couples movie night

Sookyung has been hearing about the movie nights for a little while now. Mostly from Yoojung, who's constantly complaining about her and Doyeon not being invited. It's because they're 99 line, Sookyung knows this, and Daehwi has dubbed it "baby couples movie night," thereby excluding anyone born before the turn of the millenium, but Yoojung argues that they should count because she was born in November and Doyeon in December. 

 

The "baby couples", in Daehwi's words, consist of: Daehwi and Samuel, Guanlin and Jinyoung, Jeon Heejin and Kim Hyunjin (there's two of each working in the mall, so you have to be specific), Somi and Siyeon, Felix and Changbin (who's 99 line but he's an honorary baby because he's dating Felix), and, well… Sookyung and Sejeong. 

 

Neither of them have gone to a movie night yet, mostly because they've never had the time. Sookyung has gymnastics practice and Seojung has homework and of course they both have work. But one Friday in October the stars seem to align.

 

Movie night is at Guanlin's because turns out the Lai family is  _ loaded _ , so Sookyung and Seojung turn up on a certain brownstone doorstep in one of the fancier parts of town feeling a little out of their depth. 

 

"I'm intimidated already," Seojung tells Sookyung. 

 

Sookyung squeezes her girlfriend's hand. "We'll be fine," she reassures, and rings the doorbell. 

 

Siyeon opens the door. "Oh, hey guys! We're all so happy you could finally make it. Felix and Changbin are running late - as usual - but everyone else is here." 

 

Sookyung and Seojung follow Siyeon inside Guanlin's house and are instantly amazed. Everything is sleek and white and fancy, there's glass and silk and chrome  _ everywhere _ . 

 

"I always get so intimidated in places like these," Sookyung confides to Seojung. "I'm worried I'm going to break something."

 

"Weren't you the one who just said we'd be fine?" Seojung asks quizzically. 

 

They follow Siyeon around a corner and end up in a ridiculously big and open living room, with multiple couches and a TV screen that has no business being that size. Guanlin waves at them from the couch, and after a moment Jinyoung waves as well from his spot lying down with his head in Guanlin's lap. Somi, Samuel, and Daehwi are having this odd, intense-looking discussion in English on another couch, and Heejin and Hyunjin are kissing. Fiercely. 

 

"Yah!" Siyeon claps right next to Hyunjin's ear. "No making out at movie nights until  _ after _ the movie, we've established this!" The girls startle apart. Heejin has the grace to apologize, but Hyunjin just grins like a cat and flips Siyeon the bird. "Oh, it's on," Siyeon mutters, but doesn't follow that statement up at all, instead just walking past and flopping down onto the floor in front of Somi. 

 

"Sit down," Guanlin invites them, waving a hand indistinctly towards the couches. Sookyung and Seojung scope the space out, and Seojung leads Sookyung over to the couch with Guanlin and Jinyoung. 

 

("English couch will just talk the whole time," Seojung explains to Sookyung, "and Heejin and Hyunjin will just… kiss." 

 

"I know I said I wanted us to be the PDA couple, but not like  _ that _ ," Sookyung replies.)

 

Felix and Changbin come in ten minutes later, by which point Siyeon has forced Heejin and Hyunjin onto different couches, Daehwi has passed around two packages of Oreos, and Guanlin has moved himself and Jinyoung to the other side of their couch so Guanlin can join in on whatever the rest of the English speakers are talking about. 

 

"I should dye my hair," Sookyung tells Seojung idly, as she braids the latter's long, silky strands. 

 

"It's already bleached," Seojung tells her. 

 

"No, like dye it a color," Sookyung clarifies. She's thinking pink. 

 

Guanlin gets everyone's attention by shouting very loudly for everyone to shut up, and announces that they'll be watching Despicable Me 3. This prompts a question in English from Felix, who is currently sitting with the rest of the English speakers on Guanlin's carpet eating through a third package of Oreos. Whatever Guanlin's response is, it's an answer Felix doesn't like, because he starts grumbling to Samuel. 

 

The movie is stupid. Sookyung laughs at parts (very  _ few _ parts) and rolls her eyes at more. There is a lot more Oreo consumption than is strictly necessary at these sorts of things. True to form, Somi and Daehwi keep a running English commentary, and Heejin and Hyunjin, although separated by a very irate Siyeon, still hold hands throughout the entire thing.  Overall, it's not Sookyung's favorite movie-watching experience. By the end, Jinyoung is asleep, Samuel is trying and failing to teach Daehwi some Spanish, and Changbin is explaining the plot of the movie to Felix, who has the worst Korean of anyone in the room and probably missed some things. 

 

"Did you have fun?" Guanlin asks Seojung and Sookyung from the other end of the couch, where he's combing his fingers gently through his sleeping boyfriend's hair. 

 

"It was alright," Sookyung says, glancing at Seojung to confirm. Seojung shrugs, which Sookyung in this instance takes to mean agreement. 

 

"It's a little high-maintenance sometimes, I know," he tells them. Sookyung has to stifle a laugh. 

 

"We might come back," Seojung tells Guanlin, straight-faced. 

 

"Great!" he grins. 

 

(They do come back, eventually, to initiate Hyojung and Soeun to the ranks of the Baby Couples. That time it's significantly less chaotic - mostly because Jinyoung, a generally sensible human being, had made them watch some art house movie closer to Sookyung and Seojung's liking. It takes two months, though.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long! no worries, i have the third chapter already started, and i also have a new stand-alone fic almost done!


	3. Sooyoung and Kahei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short and i'm sorry

It's not that Sookyung and Seojung know Sooyoung and Kahei well. It's that they know one of Sooyoung's coworkers at Apple, who let it slip to Sooyoung that the couple was having a hard time finding date ideas, and so Kahei texts Seojung inviting them along to go rollerskating. 

 

"We met at a rink," Sooyoung tells them. "Kahei unnie used to work at one, a couple years ago. I came in to skate and she fell in love at first sight." 

 

"So did you," Kahei corrects her lovingly. "Don't sell me so short." 

 

"But here's the kicker," Sooyoung continues, undeterred. "Despite working at a rink, she didn't actually know how to skate." 

 

Ok, that is kind of funny. Sookyung will give her that. 

 

"We're both decent at it," Seojung volunteers. This is true - Sookyung excels at anything involving core and balance (she's also ace at paddleboarding), and Seojung just grew up with it. As far as Sookyung knows it's because Seojung's sister Jinhee did roller derby for a while in high school. 

 

"Good, because the only person I'll ever teach is my lovely girlfriend," Sooyoung informs them, smiling sweetly at Kahei the whole time. Sookyung wrinkles her nose at Seojung, annoyed. Sickening, the lot of them. 

 

"Well… we don't need teaching…" says Seojung, "so you don't have to worry about that." 

 

"Exactly," says Sooyoung, looking very proud of herself for just stating the obvious. 

 

They get to the rink - Sooyoung drove them, in her tiny Mazda that's about ten years old and smells, for some reason, like apples, with 80s music in the background all the while - and Sookyung and Seojung are out in a flash. 

 

"She has a  _ cassette player _ in there," Seojung whispers, appalled. 

 

"It's cute," Kahei says, having somehow caught the comment - seriously, does she have supersonic hearing or something? "It's retro." 

 

"It's outdated and cringeworthy," Seojung declares. Kahei just laughs. 

 

They go in and the older girls pay their admission - bless them - and are immediately off, skates slung over their shoulders by the laces (that can't be good for the shoes) and headed to a bench that appears to be Theirs. Seojung and Sookyung walk awkwardly towards a table and chairs and lace up their skates. 

 

"Why can't there be just one normal couple in this godforsaken mall," Sookyung bemoans. 

 

"Looks like it's us," Seojung tells her. 

 

"That's…. Probably true. Correction. Why can't there be just one other normal couple in this godforsaken mall." 

 

"I don't know, Minhyun oppa and Jonghyun oppa are pretty normal. It was just the circumstances on that one," Seojung points out. 

 

"The voice of reason, as always. This is why I love you," Sookyung tells her. 

 

They get onto the skating part. Neither of them seem to want to skate together - Sookyung prefers experimenting, trying new poses and skating backwards, while Seojung likes seeing how fast she can go. So they go separately. 

 

As Sookyung goes around the rink, though, she passes Sooyoung and Kahei. Holding hands, smiling softly, even giggling. 

 

Sookyung takes back her declaration, then. She doesn't want to be the PDA couple after all. 

 

There's a moment where this song comes on, it's a Western song with a lot of synth and a small-voiced singer who reminds Sookyung a little of Yoojung and a little of Soeun, and Sooyoung skates straight to the center and starts  _ dancing _ . 

 

Sookyung and Seojung have ended up next to each other at this point in time, and Sookyung almost doesn't notice how Seojung's hand slips into hers as they watch Sooyoung dance. She's  _ good _ . But of course that doesn't excuse the fact that she's started  _ dancing on her own in the middle of the roller rink _ and everyone is looking at her and Sookyung doesn't know her, she swears, she doesn't know this crazy dancer unnie. 

 

It's less weird because Kahei skates out and joins her after about a minute of song. It looks like they've choreographed this. These unnies, Sookyung thinks. Weirdos. 

 

They're a sweet couple, though, and they also buy Sookyung and Seojung milkshakes so overall the day's a win. But, as Seojung tells Sookyung later, "we should probably go on dates where we do things together and not by ourselves." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has ideas for date #4 (pairings or activities) please hmu because i'm maybe a lil stuck?
> 
> sorry for long time no update, i ultimately scrapped the gugudan fic i was writing in this verse. i might rework it later though.


	4. Sungyeon and Yewon

Honestly, Sookyung doesn't know how things with Sungyeon and Yewon can go wrong. They're only a year older than she and Seojung, Yewon is Seojung's coworker so it's not like they don't know what they're getting into, and it's literally a study date. 

 

Turns out, there's a lot of things that can go wrong. 

 

Well, not wrong per se. Just… sickening. 

 

"You're doing color guard, again," Sungyeon pouts. "And you're missing my show." 

 

"I've been doing guard since freshman year of high school," Yewon tells Sungyeon, "and I'm sorry I'm missing your show, but this invitational is the most important one of the year." 

 

Sungyeon huffs. "I've missed play things for your guard shows." 

 

"Yes, because you're the best girlfriend ever and I don't deserve you," Yewon says offhandedly. "But the more important point here is that even if I tried getting out of this invitational, I couldn't. Like, one time Seokyung tried to miss a practice - a practice! - and Jiyoung got literally so angry…" 

 

It should be noted that this entire conversation is being held at a whisper. The four girls are in the Paley Library at Seongjeon university, where Sungyeon and Yewon - and a number of other mall employees - go to college. Yewon has two history textbooks, a number of particularly thick photocopy packets, and her notebook spread in front of her; Sungyeon's Chromebook is open but ignored, at an angle from her on the table. Seojung has her headphones in and is bopping along to some DIA song (it's always DIA with her. DIA or Wonder Girls). And Sookyung is so. Freaking. Bored. 

 

She taps Seojung lightly. "Shouldn't we be doing something together?" 

 

"I don't want to listen to them argue," Seojung mutters back. 

 

"Oh, just - give me an earphone, then." It is a DIA song. The one called Somehow, that Sohye from Build-A-Bear is so crazy about. It's really not the greatest song, but it's better than only listening to the couple bickering. 

 

They get kicked out - it's all Sungyeon's fault, she and Yewon started play-fighting and she knocked a chair over - and instead of going, oh I don't know, to a cafe or something, Sookyung and Seojung get dragged along to Yewon's dorm instead. 

 

"Soomin, out," Yewon says, dismissing her roommate with a flap of her hands. 

 

"I can't believe you're sexiling me with an audience," Soomin mutters as she leaves. 

 

"It's not sexiling! Go hang out with Jaechan or something," Yewon yells after her. 

 

"Oh, I did not need to know that…" Sookyung mutters to Seojung. 

 

Shockingly, Sookyung does manage to get some studying done. She and Seojung sit criss cross applesauce on Soomin's bed while Yewon and Sungyeon kiss more than they work; she gets her entire Anatomy 101 essay done (well, it's only two pages so it isn't that much of a feat, but still). Seojung gets something done for music theory as well. Sookyung does not understand why anyone would purposefully subject themselves to music theory classes, but to each her own - and who is she to question Seojung, anyway. 

 

Seojung takes the train back to Sookyung's school with her, even though Binu Miseul University is in the opposite direction from Yonggisul, where Seojung goes. 

 

"I feel like we're a gay trope," Seojung comments. 

 

"Mm?" asks Sookyung, absorbed in checking her email. 

 

"You know. You're a sexy double-jointed serial kisser dance major with a cute as heck lit major girlfriend." 

 

Sookyung looks up at this. "I'm not double jointed." 

 

"Might as well be." 

 

"Also, since when is that a gay trope?" 

 

"You know," Seojung reasons, "like on tumblr. You're a dance wlw and I'm a book wlw." She pronounces wlw like 'ooloo', for reasons Sookyung doesn't understand. Why she couldn't have just said 'book gay' and 'dance gay' Sookyung doesn't know. 

 

"You're weird." 

 

"You love me." 

 

"Mm, true," Sookyung agrees. "But I don't think that's the gay trope here. I think the gay trope is that our dates always crash and burn." 

 

"Listen, it's not our fault people keep inviting us along to their own dates," Seojung says. 

 

"We could always… I don't know… turn them down," says Sookyung. 

 

"I don't do that, because I'm a nice person," Seojung informs Sookyung, crossing her arms and looking down at Sookyung rather judgingly. (Sookyung is seated and Seojung is standing, so maybe that's why.) 

 

"Honestly, I don't understand why we can't just, like. I don't know. Sleep together?" Sookyung says this rather loudly and the other person on the train stares. "Not like that, fuck - like - take a nap in the same bed." She is bright red. This is not happening. 

 

"I know what you meant," Seojung reassures her. "Also, I'm not sexiling Somyi out of the room. I refuse to be like Yewon unnie." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the schools they go to are loosely based off of ones at my area. sunghana are at not-temple, sei is at not-drexel, and lua is at not-uarts. whoops...
> 
> also this takes place in a weird au where all our favorite kpop bands exist just. no idol is ever mentioned by name so it isn't technically a paradox. explains how sei can listen to dia and still be roommates w somyi


	5. alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double update wow look at me
> 
> thanks to kira for this idea !

"I can't believe this is you guys' pathetic idea of a date," Somyi informs them. 

 

"What happened to my sweet, kind roommate who commiserated about my terrible dates with me," Seojung comments. 

 

"Lee Seojung, I swear," Somyi sighs. "Anyway. Gives me an excuse to go talk to Junghee, so…" 

 

"Yes, go talk to Junghee," Seojung says. "Or you can stay here and watch us nap. Your choice." 

 

"Listen, all our other dates were frustratingly unenjoyable," Sookyung comes to her own defense. 

 

"You're such a soft couple. It's disgusting." Somyi turns to leave. "I'll be back in two hours, and if you're still sleeping, I'm waking you up." 

 

"Mm, good luck with that," Sookyung mutters. 

 

"She puts up with my crazy sleep habits," Seojung informs her girlfriend. "This girl has no fear." 

 

On that note, Somyi leaves. Seojung sticks a headphone splitter into her phone and plugs her earbuds and then Sookyung's into it. "This is a good song to fall asleep to," she informs Sookyung, pressing play. 

 

"In The Same Place? Seojung - wasn't this from that TV show?" 

 

"Yes, but it's really calming, alright? The vocals in this are really good," Seojung parries. 

 

And so they sleep. It is by far the best date they've ever had. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this will be updated every time i finish a chapter!


End file.
